1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for registering a game item sale and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a system for registering a game item sale and a method thereof, in which location of item data is moved to a sales storage area of a predetermined inventory allocated to an operation character and registration with respect to a corresponding game item for sale is enabled to be performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inventory for maintaining items is allocated to each of game characters in general role playing games such as a RPG, an ARPG, and the like. The inventory records an item obtained in the game, temporarily. The item stored in the inventory is a limited concept of equipments/tools which the game character is portable during the game. Only the limited number of items is limited to be stored in the inventory.
In order to overcome the limit in the number of storable items, a service of providing a predetermined gamer safe is being operated and the gamer safe increases the limited number of storable items. However, it is also true that it is impossible to store items unlimitedly. Accordingly, the gamer may sell/exchange items unavoidably due to his/her own necessity or due to short of a space storing maintaining items. For this, an existing game service adopts a method of preparing an exclusive selling place such as a market place and supporting sale/exchange with respect to items.
However, in case that a plurality of game characters is concentrated on a stage where the market place is located, there is a disadvantage that there may be overload to a game server in charge of the stage. Namely, in a method of selling/exchanging items like above, in case that a plurality of game characters exceeding capacity of the game server is concentrated on a narrow place (stage where the market place is located), there is a problem that quantity of polygons of each game characters to be processed increases and thereby signal processing for the game progress becomes unsmooth.
Moreover, since exchange of text messages is generally used between game characters and a chatting mode using system resources a lot is supported so as to exchange items, there is another problem that overload to the game server may occur more easily. The overload to the game server may have a negative effect in game progress of ordinary game characters that are not selling/exchanging items. For example, there is another problem that one hour (generally, five minutes) or so is delayed in simply passing through the stage where the market place is located, under circumstances.
In addition, according to the method of selling/exchanging items using the market place, a game character that is in a remote location from the market place may be located to a corresponding stage intentionally. Thereby, there is also a problem that a gamer loses his/her interests or concentrations on the game sharply.
Accordingly, there is required a new concept of a model for registering a game item sale, enabling the game item to be registered for sale in real-time and conveniently in a place where the game character is located without intentional movement to the market place for sale/exchange of items. In addition, there is required a model for registering a game item sale, enabling intention of a gamer who wants to sell the item and detailed information on the item registered for sale to be provided for a gamer who wants to purchase the item, conveniently, by generating a predetermined effect with respect to a game character holding the item registered for sale.